


The Rouge Report

by SonicWildfire_77



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Federal Report, Government, Government Conspiracy, POV Third Person, Post-sonic 2006, Shadow the Hedgehog (game), Sonic 2006, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicWildfire_77/pseuds/SonicWildfire_77
Summary: Report On The Investigation Into The Development Of Project Shadow, The True Identity Of The Ultimate Lifeform, And Subsequent Intervention From Both The United Federation And The Guardian Units Of Nations.





	The Rouge Report

**Author's Note:**

> For the full experience, see the original document here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-KH9CN5cdBiOq6IfpIU4WQDAn7PzW97nDioYHX6Z3po

#  **INTRODUCTION**

This report is submitted to the incumbent President of the United Federation pursuant to 28 C.F.R. § 600.8(c), which states that, “[a]t the conclusion of the Officer’s work, he or she [...] shall provide the President of the United Federation a confidential report explaining the prosecution or declination decisions [the Executive Universal Agency Congress] reached.”

Within the United Federation branch of the Executive Universal Agency Congress (EUAC), these investigatory efforts ultimately led to the September 1999 appointment of EUAC Chief Investigative Officer Rouge The Bat. The order appointing the Chief Investigative Officer authorized her to investigate “the true purpose behind the development of _Project Shadow_ on the Space Colony ARK and to establish the Ultimate Lifeform’s true identity,” including any coordination between governmental organizations, governments, and/or even extraterrestrial entities associated with _Project Shadow_.

Below describes the evidentiary considerations underpinning statements about the results of the investigation and the EUAC’s charging decisions against the Commander of the Guardian Units of Nations and all soldiers involved in the ARK Seal Destruction Operation that resulted in the deaths of all researchers, except for Gerald Robotnik, involved with _Project Shadow_ , as well as the murder of an innocent civilian resident aboard the Space Colony ARK.

The report describes actions and events that the Executive Universal Agency Congress found to be supported by the evidence collected in the investigation. In select instances, the report points out the absence of evidence or conflicts in the evidence about a particular fact or event. In other instances, when substantial, credible evidence enabled the Congress to reach a conclusion with confidence, the report states that the investigation established that certain actions or events occurred. A statement that the investigation did not establish particular facts does not mean there was no evidence of these facts.

The report on the investigation describes the factual results of the EUAC’s investigation into the development of _Project Shadow_ and all related matters. The Executive Summary describes the background of the investigation and appointment of the Chief Investigative Officer conducting it, as well as other preliminary measures taken to ensure the authenticity of the investigation would not be compromised or otherwise come into question. Section I describes a broad overview of the investigation and its procedures. Section II describes the initial development of _Project Shadow_. Section III describes the intervention and subsequent raid of the Space Colony ARK by G.U.N. authorities. Section IV describes the discovery of the final product of _Project Shadow_ and its consequences. Section V describes the ultimate conclusions that were reached by the Chief Investigative Officer and the charging decisions brought forth as a result.

#  **EXECUTIVE SUMMARY**

After the raid on the Space Colony ARK was revealed to the public, numerous government officials questioned the legality of the Commander’s orders to execute the operation and subsequently making false statements to the public afterwards that an accident had occurred aboard the ARK resulting in the deaths of all researchers except the project’s leader Gerald Robotnik whom they detained and unlawfully charged him with allegedly causing the accident.

On August 13th, 1997, approximately 45 years after the raid on the Space Colony ARK and the execution of Gerald Robotnik, the then-incumbent President of the United Federation, along with other world leaders, founded the Executive Universal Agency Congress whose mission statement is “to gather intelligence that is vital to the survival of the human race and to make an effort to create peace with governments as well as with extraterrestrial entities and bodies.”

On July 1st, 1999, following a two-year setup period, the EUAC finally began operations and appointed Rouge the Bat as the Chief Investigative Officer. As Chief Investigative Officer, she is responsible for locating and relaying foreign intelligence back to the United Federation government to ensure that no imminent threats to the world are, for one reason or another, being kept hidden from the public eye.

Following the Finalhazard crisis that ended on June 19th, 2001, it was also revealed that a videotaped final statement of Gerald Robotnik before his execution had been located earlier that day. In the recording, Robotnik condemned the human race for the murder of his granddaughter, Maria, and revealed he had spent his final days in custody plotting his revenge against humanity by programming the Space Colony ARK to crash into the Earth by the year 2001, although he did not state the year explicitly. The recollection of the incident aboard the ARK some 50 years prior revived conspiracies about _Project Shadow_ and all of its underlying conflicts.

Around three months prior, Rouge gathered information on _Project Shadow_ via an anonymous tip. She decided to open up an investigation into _Project Shadow_ and related matters. This proposed action was authorized unanimously by the EUAC, 200-0.

#  **S** **ECTION** **I: T** **HE** **I** **NVESTIGATION**

Throughout the course of the investigation, the Chief Investigative Officer was aboard the ARK herself and managed to gain the trust of Doctor Eggman, Gerald’s grandson and perpetrator of the Finalhazard crisis, by convincing him she was a treasure hunter and that she promised to gather the seven Chaos Emeralds to assist him in his attempt for global domination and destruction.

The investigation lasted a total of six years and two months, from March of 2001 to May of 2007. The Chief Investigative Officer interrogated a total of 284 individuals, ranging from civilians to government officials, about the details of _Project Shadow_ and the subsequent fallout from G.U.N.’s involvement.

All identities of those interviewed in relation to the investigation remain anonymous in the report with the exception of select individuals, including, but not limited to, the Commander of G.U.N., the President of the United Federation, and Doctor Eggman.

No criminal indictments were brought forth against anybody involved in _Project Shadow_ over the course of the investigation. However, information leaks and confidential documents strongly suggest evidence that can be used as proof of a criminal act being performed. For this reason, a number of parties involved in the _Project_ were charged with performing criminal activities as an incumbent government member, in violation of the statutes described in Section III of the _United Federation Constitutional Manuscript_.

Any and all criminal activity detected in relation to the matters being researched during the investigation were brought by the Chief Investigative Officer to the notice of the President of the United Federation, who subsequently contacted the party (or parties) suspected or alleged to be responsible. All accepted responsibility for the alleged criminal activity and plead no contest to all charges in exchange for delaying trials and indictments until after the release of the report into the investigation.

All information, including sensitive intelligence, in this report will be unredacted for all eyes to see in an effort to expose corruption and other dirty deeds within the government(s) involved in the _Project_ and to properly and justifiably inform the public about the truth of what happened during the runtime of the _Project_ . All requests to unredact all information contained within the investigation and subsequent report were approved by the United Federation and the Executive Universal Agency Congress in November 2003. The Guardian Units of Nations did not approve or disapprove of the requests, leading to an implication of approval under the statute of implied consent as is listed under Section XII of the _G.U.N. Constitution_ and Section IX of the _United Federation Constitutional Manuscript_.

The Executive Universal Agency Congress voted 143-57 in favor of declassifying the report and releasing a readable version of the report to the general public in an intragovernmental referendum held in July 2004.

#  **II. D** **EVELOPMENT** **O** **F** **_P_** ** _ROJECT_** ** _S_** ** _HADOW_**

This section describes the development of _Project Shadow_ prior to governmental intervention and shutdown of the project.

  * **Establishment and Goal**



_Project Shadow_ was established over fifty years ago by the then-President of the United Federation under the premise of achieving "mankind's ultimate eternal dream: researching for immortality." The codename “ _Project Shadow_ ” derived from the attempt to create a being which did not exist, making it “as intangible as a shadow.”

  * ****Presidential Appointment of Gerald Robotnik****



The President of the United Federation personally requested that Professor Gerald Robotnik, the most brilliant mind for his time, take command of the project. Gerald initially refused to participate under the reasoning that “[G.U.N. and the United Federation] were crossing the limits that man should not tamper with and that [G.U.N. and the United Federation] would use his research for war.” However, Gerald then realized he could utilize the project to find a cure for the incurable and fatal disease known as Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome (NIDS). Knowing that his granddaughter, Maria, suffered from the condition, Gerald eventually accepted the President’s request for assistance and led the project on the Space Colony ARK along with a team of 20 other researchers. From that point onward, advanced research was allegedly “strictly confidential.”

Initially, Gerald's fellow researchers doubted the project's success on the grounds that it was extremely risky and dangerous. During the early development period of _Project Shadow_ , Gerald researched the Chaos Emeralds, leading to the creation of Chaos Drives that could be used to apply chaos energy to living beings. After these tests proved successful, the research team began creating an immortal creature that they dubbed “the ultimate lifeform.”

  * **Funding**



The primary source of funding for _Project Shadow_ were grants from the Guardian Units of Nations received by the Space Colony ARK researchers. However, G.U.N. considered cutting funding for the project after concerns about its duration, significance, and safety were brought up internally by the researchers aboard the Space Colony ARK. Ultimately, though, this step was never taken.

  * **Prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform, the Biolizard**



The project eventually produced a prototype dubbed the “Biolizard,” modeled after a lizard. At 12:30 AM on January 27th, 1946, the Biolizard was brought to life, its eternal engine and Chaos Control-inducing organ functioning normally. The Biolizard demonstrated many of the desired traits as it grew, such as regeneration and self-reproduction (although it required a Life Support System fueled by Chaos Drives to remain visible). However, it had an unexpected and exponentially fast growth rate. Although it lacked the strength to walk, its neck and tail were strong and researchers decided to keep the creature under observation. Eventually, the Biolizard became so unruly that researchers had difficulty controlling it.

  * ****Information Leak to G.U.N. and Additional Conflicts****



On March 2nd, 1946, two members of the internal research staff leaked private information about the project to G.U.N. presumably after witnessing the prototype going out of control. Since the nature of the project also made the government uneasy following Gerald's contact with the Black Arms, they considered cutting funding.

In an attempt to keep _Project Shadow_ going, Gerald offered the Gizoid, an ancient robotic superweapon he had discovered, to the government as a bribe. Unfortunately, the bribe did not work and the Gizoid went on a rampage on the ARK. This incident went widely undocumented for unknown reasons.

  * **Involvement of the Chaos Emeralds and Black Doom**



After Gerald had researched the Chaos Emeralds, at some point during development he requested the assistance of Black Doom. Black Doom was the leader of the Black Arms alien race.

  * ****Agreement Between Gerald Robotnik and Black Doom****



A series of meetings between the two parties took place during the fifty-year return of the Black Comet, the home of the Black Arms. In exchange for the seven Chaos Emeralds being delivered to him in fifty years, Black Doom assisted Gerald with his research by providing his genetic material for the project in the form of a blood transfusion.

However, Gerald eventually discovered Black Doom's plans to use the Chaos Emeralds to enslave the human race. Realizing his mistake, Gerald secretly plotted against the Black Arms by developing the Eclipse Cannon, a weapon purposed for destroying the Black Comet, as well as the Black Arms, upon the comet’s return.

Nonetheless, with the DNA of Black Doom combined with the chaos energy extracted from the Chaos Drives by Professor Gerald Robotnik, research continued swiftly until the end result was produced.

  * **Creation of Shadow the Hedgehog**



After years of research, Gerald Robotnik finally completed a final prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform with a different physique. On June 19, 1949, Gerald was on hand to witness the awakening of the entity. This entity was named Shadow the Hedgehog.

Gerald imparted Shadow with a heart and personality similar to that of Maria in the hopes that he would not become a weapon. In addition to being immortal, Shadow did not require machinery in order to live, was capable of completing tasks by himself, and possessed both high intelligence as well as his own identity. Shadow himself became close to those living on the ARK, especially Maria who shared his curiosity of Earth, though he would occasionally ponder about what his true purpose was.

For these reasons, the report ultimately acknowledged and verified that Shadow the Hedgehog is the true identity of the Ultimate Lifeform.

#  **III. I** **NTERVENTION** **F** **ROM** **T** **HE** **G** **UARDIAN** **U** **NITS** **O** **F** **N** **ATIONS**

After Shadow's completion, the Guardian Units of Nations declared Shadow to be a "threat to humanity," and demanded that all further research be shut down and aborted. Knowing this, Gerald prepared a contingency video for Shadow, wherein he discussed the government's plans to close _Project Shadow_ , while also explaining how Shadow was meant to stop the Black Arms when the Black Comet returned in fifty years.

The top ranking officials of G.U.N., who saw the research institution's uniqueness as hostile, arrived at the decision to set a plan to close the ARK itself. To do this, they formulated the “ARK Seal Destruction Operation.”

  * ****ARK Seal Destruction Operation****



The plan’s objective was to close down the ARK's research facility, destroy everyone and everything (except Gerald) related to _Project Shadow_ , and detain Gerald Robotnik for details explained later on in the report.

  * ****Commander’s Role in the Operation****



On April 23rd, 1950, the then-Commander of G.U.N. authorized the plan to be carried out. During the raid itself, all orders G.U.N. soldiers received were given out by the Commander via satellite radio to synchronized headsets being worn by the troops.

Sometime in September 1950, the Commander held a secret governmental referendum concerning the planned raid without the knowledge of the public. The vote marginally passed within G.U.N., with a 52-48 vote count in favor of carrying out the raid.

  * **ARK Raid and Attempted Coup D’état**



On June 16th, 1951, the Guardian Units of Nations sent a letter to the Space Colony ARK. In the letter, they claimed that they were the United Federation and that they “wanted to perform an inspection to ensure the safety of all researchers aboard.” After the internal research staff, with the inclusion of Gerald Robotnik, approved of the motion, G.U.N. began launching soldiers into space to board the Space Colony ARK. There, they consulted with Professor Gerald Robotnik and told him that he would needed to be transported back down to Earth “[to] ensure his own safety.”

Three days later, on the morning of June 19th, the violent coup d’état took place. G.U.N. soldiers evacuated most civilians while ruthlessly killing all of the researchers on board. Their goal was to also kill Shadow, seeing as they considered him as the threat to humanity some time prior to the raid.

All researchers aboard the ARK except for Gerald Robotnik were killed. Their identities are listed below.

  * Deanna Fischer, 28-year-old female
  * Eden Chang, 39-year-old male
  * Addisyn Irwin, 78-year-old female
  * Edwin Johnston, 45-year-old male
  * Malia Perkins, 19-year-old female
  * Shea James, 18-year-old male
  * Janiya Roman, 32-year-old female
  * Yareli Becker, 40-year-old female
  * Lea Wilkins, 52-year-old female
  * Warren Yelich, 66-year-old male
  * Kael Acevedo, 43-year-old male
  * Rashad Barry, 27-year-old male
  * Eric Byrd, 35-year-old male
  * Dominic Marquez, 23-year-old male
  * Shaylee Jimenez, 36-year-old female
  * Isaias Fleming, 39-year-old male
  * Drew Bird, 78-year-old female
  * Allan Quinn, 33-year-old male
  * Kristin Heath, 38-year-old female
  * Jadyn Dennis, 47-year-old female
  * Alanna Weeks, 53-year-old female
  * Zayne Gillespie, 55-year-old male
  * Athena Brady, 62-year-old female
  * Nicolas Crosby, 34-year-old male
  * Joshua Hall, 67-year-old male


  * ****Killing of Maria Robotnik****



As the G.U.N. Special Forces ambushed the laboratory, Gerald’s 12-year-old granddaughter, Maria Robotnik, fled alongside Shadow to the escape pods. As Maria activated the escape pod to eject Shadow down to Earth, an unknown G.U.N. soldier shot her in the back. The bullet punctured her aorta, killing her within the minute of the shot being fired.

Despite the fact that all civilians were to be evacuated during the raid, Maria was the only civilian (and 21st overall person) to be killed on the day of the ARK raid.

  * **Cover-Up of the Raid by G.U.N. and UF**



Prior to the raid, the public was falsely led by top G.U.N. officials to believe that a biohazard incident had occurred aboard the ARK and that all civilians and researchers would be evacuated from the Space Colony ARK.

A week after the raid took place, the President of the United Federation released the following statement:

“ _Ladies and gentlemen: your humble President, on behalf of the United Federation, is regretful to inform you that the biohazard accident aboard the ARK has taken the lives of all 20 researchers. All civilians aboard the ARK were evacuated safely. Professor Gerald Robotnik was responsible for the biohazard spreading throughout the Space Colony ARK and failing to take adequate safety precautions._

  * **Capture of Shadow and Imprisonment & Execution of Gerald Robotnik**



After the raid, Gerald was deported to Prison Island and charged him with committing the acts described above. Later on, Shadow was also captured by the military and he, too, was deported to Prison Island. Shadow was subsequently placed in suspended animation where he would remain in stasis for the following fifty years.

Upon learning that Maria had been killed, Gerald Robotnik went “insane with grief.” During his incarceration, he secretly formulated a plan that would cause the ARK to fall to Earth and destroy it as a form of revenge against humanity, going as far as to brainwash Shadow to make him carry out his revenge when he awoke. Authorities eventually discovered Gerald’s intentions and placed him in solitary confinement where he could not perform further research. About two weeks later, he was executed.

#  **IV. D** **ECLASSIFICATION** **O** **F** **_P_** ** _ROJECT_** ** _S_** ** _HADOW_**

Over fifty years after the incident, Gerald’s grandson, Doctor Eggman, learned of the existence of _Project Shadow_ after discovering the diary of his grandfather. Reading of a "top-secret military weapon" that was shut down by the military “because they feared it,” Eggman bypassed security at Prison Island to uncover the weapon. This weapon, which would turn out to be Shadow the Hedgehog, was planned to be used by Doctor Eggman for world domination. This set in motion a chain of events that initiated Gerald's doomsday program, but Shadow overcame Gerald's brainwashing and saved the Earth, as per Maria's alleged last wish.

In May 2005, it was revealed that Black Doom had his own, non-humanitarian agenda in contributing to _Project Shadow_ : his objective was to produce an agent who would gather the Chaos Emeralds for him fifty years later so he could invade Earth and enslave the human population at a planned time. Shadow, previously manipulated by Black Doom himself to believe that he was made to serve the Black Arms and to take revenge against humanity, learned the truth of his past and instead of ultimately assisting Black Doom in his conquest, he used the seven Chaos Emeralds to become Super Shadow to defeat Black Doom and destroy the Black Comet using the Eclipse Cannon, thus thwarting his invasion.

In the aftermath of the Black Comet incident, the Guardian Units of Nations, in cooperation with the United Federation, declassified all information relating to _Project Shadow_ as well as underlying matters and made knowledge of the project available to the public.

#  **V. F** **INAL** **C** **ONCLUSIONS** **O** **F** **T** **HE** **I** **NVESTIGATION**

The goal of the investigation was to:

  1. Establish the true identity of the Ultimate Lifeform,
  2. Uncover the truth behind the intervention of the project, and
  3. Bring charges against all responsible for committing infractions.



_Establishing the True Identity of the Ultimate Lifeform._ After countless hours of research and meticulous investigation, it has been determined that Shadow the Hedgehog is, indeed, the Ultimate Lifeform. Confidential documents from the government state this as fact and has been confirmed numerous times by Shadow himself.

 _Uncovering the Truth Behind the Project’s Intervention._ As stated previously, the true purpose of the intervention was to shut down _Project Shadow_ and eradicate all traces of it; this included all researchers involved with the experiment and the eventual execution of Professor Gerald Robotnik.

 _Charging Decisions._ After reaching the final conclusion of this report, it has been determined that several infractions were committed by both the Guardian Units of Nations as well as the United Federation.

_The charges brought to the judicial branch of the United Federation are as follows:_

  * ****Charge the then-Commander of G.U.N. with two counts of making false statements to the public, four counts of giving out invalid orders, one count of unlawful raid on a government or government-owned property, one count of false imprisonment, twenty-one counts of murder, and three counts of obstruction of justice.****


  * **Charge the then-President of the United Federation for being complicit with the efforts of G.U.N., one count of false imprisonment, one count of making a false accusation, and with one count of obstruction of justice.**


  * **Charge G.U.N. as an organization with twenty-two counts of false imprisonment, twenty-one counts of murder, two counts of making false statements to the public, and two counts of obstruction of justice.**



It is required by law that all parties responsible for committing all infractions listed above be indicted and punished for failing to abide by the law in a just manner. All those responsible for the infractions are living at the time of this report’s release. The Supreme Court voted to bypass the statute of limitations clause to bring all accused parties to justice. It is also demanded that the United Federation issue a formal apology to Shadow the Hedgehog and to retroactively overturn Professor Gerald Robotnik’s indictment for a criminal act that he had never committed. Furthermore, it is recommended that all those found guilty be sentenced to a minimum of 45 years in federal prison and a maximum of capital punishment (i.e. sentenced to death) for their actions.


End file.
